


[Podfic] your face, the ghost that keeps me on the ground

by ZoeBug



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode 08: Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of Puella's "your face, the ghost that keeps me on the ground"-juno’s got ghosts in all shapes and sizes. this one just happens to be his favorite and his least favorite all at once.





	[Podfic] your face, the ghost that keeps me on the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your face, the ghost that keeps me on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697802) by [fisherqueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisherqueens/pseuds/fisherqueens). 



> I just had to podfic some TPP & Juno Steel fic, I just HAD to

****

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8y4cu8o10pd11px/%5BTPP%5D_your_face%2C_the_ghost_that_keeps_me_on_the_ground.mp3)

 **Length**  - 00:09:55

* * *

 Music credit: ["Misguided Ghosts" by Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGWeHPK3NC4)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697802)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
